gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Anglerfish Team
Anglerfish Team (あんこうチーム, Ankō Chīmu) is one of the teams in Ooarai Girls Academy's Sensha-dō Team. Commanded by Miho Nishizumi, they operate the Panzer IV and are the main protagonists' team in Girls und Panzer. Background Anglerfish Team consists of second year students from Ooarai Girls Academy. The team operates a German Panzer IV. They first found the Panzer IV Ausf.D inside their school's workshop in abandoned state. They never repainted it but instead bought some stuff for its interior such as cushions and mirrors. 'About Panzer IV' The Panzer IV is a German medium tank with a 7.5 cm gun. Earlier models like the Ausf.D have the short 7.5 cm KwK 37 gun. Later models like the Ausf.F2 and Ausf.H have the longer 7.5 cm KwK 40. From Ausf.G to Ausf.J are fitted with skirt armor or "Schürzen". 'Against St. Gloriana' During the exhibition match against St. Gloriana Girls College Anglerfish Team, at the time designated as Team A, managed to hit three of the four of St. Gloriana's Matilda tanks when shooting at close range before being hit by the St. Gloriana's Churchill tanks commanded by Darjeeling. 'Sensha-dō Competition' Before the sensha-dō competition, the Anglerfish Team have added an image of an anglerfish on its turret. The original paint scheme was maintained as, unlike the other teams, they didn't had it customised in the first place. 'Against Saunders' During the first round match against Saunders University High School, Anglerfish Team move together with Duck Team and rendezvous with Rabbit Team when the latter were surrounded by Saunders' tanks. After that Miho saw a radio intercepting balloon belonging to Saunders and undertook a counterintelligence operation. Miho ordered the Duck Team to trick Saunders' vanguard. Two Saunders M4 Sherman tanks were lured to the Ooarai's tank position by planting false intelligence. The subsequent ambush immobilised one of them, although the second tank escaped intact. Later in the match the Anglerfish Team led the chase after Saunders' flag tank, a M4A1 Sherman commanded by Alisa, and eventually immobilised it by firing from atop a ridge, moments before themselves being hit by Saunders' Sherman Firefly. Against Anzio In the second round of the tournament, Ooarai fought against Anzio Girls High School. Anglerfish Team initially remained in escort of the Panzer 38(t) flag tank whilst sending other teams out to perform recon. After discovering an Anzio ploy designed to catch Ooarai in an encirclement, Anglerfish Team pushed through along with the Panzer 38(t) and StuG III to secure the crossroads. As they passed through, they ran headlong into Anzio flag tank, a P40. Anglerfish Team stuck with the flag tank and exchanged fire with the P40, eventually knocking out its CV.33 escort. With the P40 isolated, Turtle Team lured it to a kill zone at the base of a tall cliff, wherein Anglerfish Team, firing from above, was able to knock out the Italian heavy tank. 'Against Pravda' Prior to the match Anglerfish Team converted their Panzer IV Ausf.D into Ausf.F2 wth the help of the automotive club. During the semi-final round match against Pravda Girls High School, Anglerfish Team hunted for Pravda's flag tank, immobilising at least one T-34/76 in the process. Pravda almost wiped out the Ooarai tanks in a well-laid trap that forced Ooarai to take cover inside a large building. After recuperating Turtle Team led the attack against Pravda's vanguard, while Anglerfish Team headed the breakout attempt and subsequent evasive manoeuvres. The afterwards circled back along with Hippo Team to attack Pravda's flag tank. Along the way they encountered a Pravda KV-2 but was took it out by hitting in its weak spots. Anglerfish Team kept up the chase of Pravda flag tank and eventually coaxed it into position for an ambush by the entrenched and hidden Hippo Team. 'Against Kuromorimine' Prior to the final match against Kuromorimine Girls Academy, Anglerfish Team converted their Panzer IV Ausf.F2 into an Ausf.H to increase their tactical effectiveness against Kuromorimine. During the final round match against Kuromorimine Girls Academy, Ooarai managed to survive the ambush by Kuromorimine and they gathered on top of a hill. from which they fought a prolonged defensive battle. After that, the Anglerfish Team, together with the surviving tanks of Ooarai entered the city, where they encountered a super heavy Maus tank. Despite taking heavy losses, Ooarai managed to take out the Maus when they used their tanks to bodily impede its movement, with Anglerfish Team firing the killing shot into its vents. When the Kuromorimine's vanguard arrived at the city, the Anglerfish Team, the flag tank, managed to lure the Kuromorimine's flag tank, a Tiger I commanded by Maho Nishizumi, into a closed building complex. A last stand rearguard action by Leopon Team sealed the entrance, setting the stage for a one-on-one fight between Anglerfish Team and the Tiger. After a pitched battle, Anglerfish Team succeeded in taking out the enemy tank and won the championship. Against St. Gloriana - Pravda Compound Team During the exhibition match to celebrate the glorious victory for Ooarai in the 63rd Sensha-Dō Tournament, Anglerfish Team acted as the flag tank in the exhibition match. After retreating into the town, they were able to lure the St. Gloriana and Pravda joint force into a kill zone at the OY defensive line, and hence shake off the enemy pursuit. Anglerfish Team then engaged in mobile warfare with St. Gloriana cruiser tanks that had flanked around. Miho's superior tactics allowed the Panzer IV to immobilise three out of the four Crusader Mk.III tanks, prompting Rosehip to beat a hasty retreat. Pravda's heavy tanks broke through the OY-line soon after. Katyusha, Nonna and Klara joined the chase in the T-34/85s and IS-2 respectively. Anglerfish Team made use of terrain advantages and superior driving to lead the Pravda tanks on a fruitless chase whilst the other Ooarai Teams attacked the rest of the thinly spread St. Gloriana and Pravda tanks. Once Darjeeling's Churchill Mk.VII was located, Anglerfish Team regrouped with the other Ooarai tanks and chased it along the beach, straight into a Pravda ambush. Anglerfish Team braved the ambush, exploiting a reloading gap to close the distance with the St. Gloriana flag tank and use it as mobile cover from the fire of other opposition tanks. Anglerfish Team was able to make a shot at the Churchill Mk.VII, but was foiled when Katyusha placed her own tank in the way to take the shot as sacrifice, allowing Assam to land a match-winning shot on Anglerfish Team. Against the All-Stars University Team In the annihilation match between the Ooarai Compound and the All-Stars University Team to decide whether or not Ooarai Girls Academy would be closed, Miho was the overall commanding officer of the entire Ooarai Compound Team, as the match started, every school's overall commander gathered in a tent for a strategy meeting, being decided that the Anglerfish Team would be part of Dandelion Company, of which Miho also assumed local command. After an extended yet stalemated shootout across the wetlands, Anglerfish Team disengaged along with the rest of the Ooarai Compound Team following the elimination of the All-Stars University Team's artillery. Retreating into the theme park, Anglerfish Team parked their tank on a vantage point in the central plaza and took on a command and coordination role in concert with the girls from Anzio. They rejoined the battle when it became clear that the eastern utility gate team was on the verge of being surrounded. Although they were not directly able to assist with breaking the encirclement, once Ooarai tanks forced a breach, they were able to suppress the All-Stars University Team tanks within the amphitheater whilst the main force broke contact. Deploying according to Plan F, Anglerfish Team joined Turtle Team and created an engagement with three Pershings and two Chaffees led by Rumi in a large maze of hedges, where they used the vantage point offered by Anzio's CV-33 to outmaneuver the All-Stars University Team tanks. Anglerfish Team accounted for one Pershing within the maze and lured another in front of the gun of the Hetzer. Both tanks were subsequently able to escape the maze without being pinned down. As the battle reached its climax and Alice Shimada's Centurion went into action, killing most of the remaining Ooarai tanks, Anglerfish Team regrouped with Maho Nishizumi's Pzkpfw.VI Tiger for a joint attack on the sensha-dō prodigy. Facing off against Alice, Azumi and Megumi in the central plaza, Anglerfish Team defeated Azumi with an ambush and momentarily pinned down Alice whilst Maho defeated Megumi. The two Nishizumi sisters then coordinated their efforts in a challenging showdown against Alice's Centurion Mk.I. After a prolonged fight during which the plaza is devastated and Anglerfish Team narrowly escapes the jaws of defeat, Miho commits into an all-or-nothing plan where Maho's Tiger I fires a blank shell into the rear of the Panzer IV, propelling Anglerfish Team towards the Centurion Mk.I to plant a shot in at point blank range, resulting in the immobilization of both tanks. Members The Anglerfish Team consists of five second year students from Ooarai Girls Academy. 'Miho Nishizumi' The tank commander of the team, and overall commander of Ooarai's forces. She served as Loader at the very beginning. 'Saori Takebe' The radio operator of the team, served as commander at the very beginning. She's also the current student council PR manager. 'Hana Isuzu' The gunner of the team, served as driver at the very beginning. She's also the current student council president. 'Yukari Akiyama' The loader of the team, served as gunner at the very beginning. She's also the current student council vice-president. 'Mako Reizei' The driver of the team. Trivia * Prior to the name Anglerfish Team, the Pz IV crew was designated as "Team A" in the training match against St Gloriana. * The Anglerfish Team are implied to be the only ones to have decorated the interior of their tank. They were also the only team not to over-decorate their tank's exterior. * Anglerfish Team use their tank in a commercial setting, using it as standard transport e.g. to go to school * The members of Anglerfish Team have their emblem stitched onto the back of their team uniforms. * Out of the Ooarai teams shown, Anglerfish Team immobilised the highest number of enemy tanks throughout the course of the 63rd Sensha-dō Tournament (at least 7). * Anglerfish Teams forte is alleged to be the Anglerfish Dance. * Anglerfish Team also had the highest number of kills out of the Ooarai Compound Team tanks during the annihilation match against the All-Stars University Team (3). * Their tank, Panzer IV Anko SP, is featured in mobile online game World of Tanks Blitz as a Tier 5 Medium Tank. Gallery AnglerfishTeam.png|The girls from the Anglerfish Team. AnglerfishTeamPzIV01.jpg|Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV Ausf.D against St. Gloriana. AnglerfishTeamPzIV02.jpg|Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV Ausf.D going for another kill against St. Gloriana. PzIVNewGun.png|Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV converted into Ausf. F2 with longer 75mm KwK 40 L/43 gun. mplayerc 2012-12-25 21-13-36-48.jpg|Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV converted into Ausf. H with "Schuerzen" spaced armour. GIRLS.und.PANZER.jpg|Anglerfish Team having lunch together World of Tank.jpg|Anglerfish Team playing World of Tanks gup_wot_main.jpg|World of Tanks for beginners|link=http://worldoftanks.asia/en/media/7/2106/ IMG_20161010_174312.JPG|Anglerfish Dance???? 1416109.jpg|Angkerfish Team Data Panzer5.png|Ooarai Super Sentai - Panzer 5 Anko Team CV.jpg 8BF96766-757E-4C80-BE20-6CE66A5CB887.jpeg|Miho, surrounded by her teammates. Category:Anglerfish Team Category:Ooarai Girls' High School